Mistletoe In November
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "I didn't see any mistletoe," "You also didn't see the elves,"


Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

"Dean," Dean looked up upon hearing his name, jumping out of his skin when Castiel appeared next to him.

"God! Cass, don't do that!" Dean groaned. "We need to get you a friggin' bell..."

"You shouldn't use the lord's name in vain, Dean," Castiel chastised. Dean didn't answer him, concentrating on what he was doing. "Dean, are you… cooking?"

"I can cook! And no, I'm not cooking," Dean defended himself. "And it's nothing fancy." Castiel followed him as Dean walked to the table and sat down. Dean looked at Castiel, holding up a spoonful of pumpkin pie. "Want some?"

"No thank you," Castiel said.

"So what're you here for? Cause tomorrow's Thanksgiving. Angel duty stuff can wait for awhile," Dean said. "Right?" His tone threatened Castiel to disagree with him. Castiel felt the amusement bubble up  
within him. The emotion threatened to show on his face but he managed to hide it from Dean.

"I have not come about Heaven's weapons," Castiel said. That got Dean's attention and he put his spoon down, looking up at Castiel.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked. "Cass?" Castiel hesitated and then leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth.

"Wha…?" Dean asked with his mouth slightly agape.

"I…mistletoe," Castiel said and then vanished quickly.

"Mistle…" Dean looked up. "There's no mistletoe!"

"Shut up, boy!" Bobby shouted from upstairs. Dean groaned and let his pudding sit longer, glaring up at the ceiling.

"There was no mistletoe… it's Thanksgiving!" he hissed. "You don't hang mistletoe during Thanksgiving!"

"Dean, why are you shouting about mistletoe? It's Thanksgiving," Sam groaned from the couch.

"Go back to sleep," Dean snapped. "Cass, you bring your angelic butt down here tomorrow bright and early!" He practically threw what was left of his pie into the refrigerator. He threw one last glare at the ceiling (he was aiming for heaven) before throwing himself down onto the couch and pulling the blanket over himself. He tossed and turned before he finally fell asleep. He did not suspect an angelic presence helping to lure him to sleep.

"Dean,"

"Huh? God- Cass!" Dean jumped. "Stop doing that! Do you get your freak on by watching me sleep?" Castiel didn't deign to answer the eldest Winchester. Sam threw a pillow at Dean who threw it back and Sam went back to sleep. Upstairs, Bobby stirred but didn't wake.

"Come on," Dean grumbled, motioning for Castiel to follow him. "What time is it?"

"Six a.m.," Castiel said.

"Six… what are you doing here at six a.m.? We've been over this! I need my sleep!" Dean groaned. Castiel looked curiously at Dean. The human wasn't truly annoyed or upset. He was merely acting. Something in him was happy to see the angel.

"You said, 'Cass, you bring your angelic butt down here tomorrow bright and early,'" Castiel tilted his head and for the first time, Dean noticed the angel wasn't quite meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, well next time don't take me so literally," Dean winced. "So… mistletoe…" He smirked then and walked slightly closer to Castiel who was noticeably tenser than usual.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, stiffening even more if that was possible. Dean took a step closer to Castiel, breath ghosting against Castiel's lips.

"I didn't see any mistletoe,"

"You also didn't see the elves," Castiel quipped. Dean pulled back slightly.

"_Elves_?" Dean asked, looking around. "That's not- oh. You're joking." Castiel's lips tugged upwards into a smile. Dean couldn't resist the smile sneaking onto his face and he leant in, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see Castiel's eyes had fluttered closed.

"Cass?"

"Yes Dean?"

"There's no mistletoe," Dean said. Castiel's eyes opened and he framed Dean's face with his hands, kissing Dean longer this time.

"There's no mistletoe," Castiel agreed. He leaned in again for another kiss but Dean stopped him. Castiel looked at him confused. "Dean?"

"There, uh, are no elves… right?" Dean asked, looking around nervously.

"No, Dean. There are no elves," Castiel smiled.

"Okay, good," Dean said. "You know that mistletoe is hung during Christmas and not Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cass?"

"Stop talking and kiss me," Castiel ordered. Dean smirked and was happy to oblige.


End file.
